Back In Time
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sejak dulu Natsu menyukai Lucy dan terus memendam perasaan nya. Ia bahkan berusaha mendekati Lucy yang jatuh cinta pada Gray. Beberapa tahun berlalu dan Lucy kembali bertemu dengan Natsu serta mulai jatuh cinta pada nya setelah Gray melukai perasaan Lucy./Aku tak bermaksud apapun memberikan cincin padamu/Aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai/


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Back In Time © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : [Natsu.D x Lucy.H],Gray.F**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Note : OOC,TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju berguguran bagaikan bola-bola kapas dari langit dan membuat jalanan kota Fiore penuh dengan salju. Terdapat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang,entah bersama keluarga,kekasih atau sahabat. Tak satupun dari orang-orang itu yang terlihat sedih, mereka semua tampak bahagia.

Udara semakin dingin dan terasa seolah menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Seorang gadis berambut blonde mengusap kedua tangan nya yang telah terbungkus sarung tangan dan merapatkan coat nya. Iris onyx nya memandang ke arah pertokoan. Ia mencari sebuah café bernama 'Café de l'amour'.

Gadis itu terus melangkah dengan setengah berlari. Udara di luar begitu dingin dan ia cukup yakin akan mati beku bila ia berada di luar lebih lama lagi.

Café itu tidak terlalu besar dan memiliki suasana yang hangat dengan banyak furniture kayu di dalam café itu. Terdengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi saat gadis itu membuka pintu dan tatapan nya tertuju pada seorang pria bersurai merah muda yang sangat dikenal nya.

Pria bersurai merah muda itu terdiam sejenak dan menatap iris onyx gadis itu dan tersenyum sedetik kemudian. Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan setengah berteriak.

"Hey,Lucy !"

Tatapan gadis bersurai blonde itu tertuju pada seorang pria bersurai merah muda itu. Lebih dari lima tahun mereka tak bertemu dan pria itu tak banyak berubah. Ia masih bersikap ceroboh dan terlihat konyol.

Lucy segera menghampiri pria bersurai merah muda itu dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hey,Natsu. Lama tak bertemu dengan mu"

Lucy segera memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan Natsu membalas pelukan pria itu. Pelukan pria itu entah kenapa terasa berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali mereka berpelukan tiga tahun lalu. Pelukan Natsu terasa kaku seolah dilakukan dengan terpaksa meskipun tetap terasa hangat.

Beberapa pengunjung café melirik ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dan berbisik satu sama lain. Natsu melepaskan pelukan nya terlebih dahulu dan segera duduk.

Hal itu terkesan sepele,namun entah kenapa membuat Lucy merasa terbebani. Natsu yang dulu takkan pernah melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu dalam situasi apapun dan selalu ada untuk nya.

"Apa kabar mu,Lucy ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kudengar kau melanjutkan kuliah untuk program master di Alvarez ? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku,bodoh ?",Lucy memukul lengan Natsu dengan kesal.

"Aah…sakit,Luce",Natsu meringis pelan. Ekspresi pria itu masih tak berubah dibandingkan kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Uh… kau tahu bila aku pernah bercita-cita untuk berkunjung ke benua Alakitasia,kan ?"

Lucy mengingat sejenak. Ia teringat dengan Natsu yang sering mengatakan bila ia ingin berkunjung ke benua Alakitasia. Bahkan saat guru membagikan formulir 'aku ingin menjadi…' di tahun terakhir di high school,Natsu dengan percaya diri menuliskan 'Aku ingin berkunjung ke benua Alakitasia'.

Benua Alakitasia adalah benua dengan jumlah penduduk yang besar dan dipimpin oleh seorang raja muda yang sangat jarang tampil di hadapan public. Raja itu bahkan selalu menyembunyikan wajah nya saat terpaksa tampil di hadapan public. Kerajaan itu termasuk kerajaan yang makmur dengan tingkat kesejahteraan tinggi dan teknologi yang mutakhir serta tingkat keamanan yang tinggi. Selain itu,terdapat banyak lokasi wisata yang menarik perhatian para tourist di kerajaan itu.

"Yah. Kau sering sekali mengatakan nya saat berada di middle school dulu"

"Aku bahkan tak mengira bila suatu saat nanti aku dapat mewujudkan mimpi ku",Natsu tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa sadar,Lucy ikut tersenyum. Ia telah bersahabat dengan Natsu semenjak di elementary school dan ia sangat mengenal seorang Natsu Dragneel. Bagi nya,Natsu adalah orang yang ceroboh,ramah dan peduli pada orang lain serta mau bekerja keras. Ia juga tipe orang yang optimis dan selalu tersenyum meskipun kehidupan nya tidak begitu baik.

Natsu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh seorang pria bernama Igneel yang tak menikah. Pria itu meninggal saat Natsu berada di tingkat pertama middle school dan sejak itu Natsu harus bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan nya sendiri.

Lucy tak pernah mendengar Natsu menggerutu mengenai kehidupan nya sekalipun dan terkadang malah Lucy yang akan menggerutu mengenai diri nya yang kesepian tanpa keluarga yang peduli pada nya serta Natsu yang mendengarkan nya.

Dan kini, seorang Natsu Dragneel yang bahkan tak mengetahui siapa orang tua nya berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah hingga tingkat master dengan usaha nya sendiri.

"Aku senang karena kau berhasil mewujudkan mimpi mu, Natsu"

Natsu dan Lucy saling menatap dan tersenyum. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Lucy dengan membawakan menu dan Lucy segera memesan hot chocolate dengan dua buah muffin.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan meja Lucy setelah mengulang pesanan dan Natsu membuka mulut nya untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih mu si ice head itu ? Mengapa dia tidak menemani mu saat malam natal seperti ini?"

Senyum Lucy memudar seketika dan ia menggeleng dengan perlahan.

"Dia bukan kekasih ku,Natsu bodoh"

Natsu terbelalak dan mendapati ekspresi Lucy yang terlihat rapuh. Hati nya seolah terasa sakit dan ia merasakan emosi yang membara. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh seorang Gray Fullbuster,sahabat nya sekaligus pria yang pernah dicintai Lucy.

"Dia akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan Juvia",ucap Lucy dengan lirih.

Detik itu juga Natsu mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya yang tergengam erat pada sofa tak berdosa yang diduduki nya. Ia merasa begitu marah. Ia marah pada Gray yang membuat nya harus merelakan Lucy dan pria itu menyia-nyiakan cinta seorang Lucy Heartfilia pada nya. Ia teringat dengan saat dimana Lucy tertawa dan bahagia bersama Gray di saat itu.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

Lucy berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menuju atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu dengan sedikit membanting dan menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda yang sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit dengan tas sekolah sebagai alas kepala.

"Natsu ! Natsu !",Lucy memanggil dengan sedikit berteriak. Wajah nya memerah dan ia bahkan berteriak sambil tersenyum.

Natsu segera menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan binggung. Gadis itu tak pernah berteriak bila tak benar-benar marah atau sedang begitu bahagia. Dan Natsu mengira bila gadis itu sedang merasa bahagia bila melihat ekspresi wajah nya.

"Natsu ! Kau harus mendengarkanku !"

"Apa ? Kau baru saja memenangkan lotere,Lucy ? Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku makan selama seminggu penuh"

"Bukan itu,bodoh !",Lucy menepuk lengan Natsu dengan kerasa dan membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Ah.. sakit",pekik Natsu. "Lalu ada apa,sih ?"

"Hari sabtu nanti Gray mengajakku kencan",ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Nyut… hati Natsu terasa sakit seketika. Ia merasa cemburu pada Gray yang mampu mendapatkan cinta dari Lucy. Sudah tiga tahun Natsu memendam perasaan cinta pada seorang Lucy Heartfillia tanpa pernah mengatakan nya sekalipun.

"Apa bagus nya dari pangeran es yang hobi telanjang seperti itu?",Natsu memonyongkan bibir kesal.

Natsu,Lucy dan Gray adalah sahabat yang selalu bersama sejak tahun pertama mereka berada di elementary school. Baik Natsu maupun Lucy sudah mengetahui kebiasaan jelek Gray yang suka melepaskan pakaian tanpa sadar.

Gray bahkan pernah melepaskan baju dan celana nya di tengah lapangan basket saat ekskul dan membuat gadis-gadis pengagum nya menjerit histeris. Saat itu Natsu yang berada di dekat nya segera memberitahu Gray dan pria itu segera menaikkan celana nya dengan wajah memerah. Namun tetap saja bagian inguinalis dan karet pakaian dalam Gray telah terlihat dan membuat para gadis menatap nya dengan intens.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena tidak setampan Gray-kun",jawab Lucy dengan ketus.

"Cemburu ? Pada pria yang hobi telanjang seperti itu ?",Natsu tertawa keras meskipun hati nya terasa sakit.

"Setidaknya ia tampan,keren dan pintar"

Natsu mengerutkan bibir dengan jengkel. Natsu adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka belajar dan ia sibuk dengan kerja sambilan sehingga peringkat nya hanya di tengah-tengah.

Berbeda dengan Natsu, Gray hampir selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar. Bila tidak,ia setidaknya masuk lima besar. Ia juga merupakan wakil kapten tim basket dan memiliki kepopuleran yang menyamai Jellal Fernandez,kapten tim basket sekaligus peraih peringkat satu parallel selama tiga tahun bersekolah di Fiore High School.

"Um…bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ? Sudah satu tahun belakangan ini aku jatuh cinta pada nya",wajah Lucy memerah. Ia cukup percaya untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan nya pada Natsu.

Hati Natsu terasa bagaikan ditusuk tanpa henti dengan pedang yang sangat tajam dan Natsu merasa sangat kecewa. Ia ingin menangis bila harga diri nya sebagai pria tak menahan nya. Namun ia sadar bila ia tak pantas bersama Natsu.

"Satu tahun ? Pantas saja sejak tahun kemarin kau menjadi manager tim basket",ucap Natsu sambil mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku ? Aku bisa mendekati kalian berdua dan kita bertiga tak perlu pulang bersama lagi"

Lucy menatap Natsu dan menggeleng dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk menceritakan nya pada mu,Natsu"

Natsu menepuk punggung Lucy dan tersenyum getir. Hati nya terasa sakit, namun ia telah memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan membantu Lucy untuk mendekati Gray. Cinta tak harus memiliki dan tak membutuhkan alasan. Natsu tak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai Lucy dan merasa tak harus memiliki Lucy. Ia bahagia bila Lucy bahagia,meski harus merelakan Lucy bersama Gray sekalipun.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan terdapat Gray yang berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy segera tersenyum dan Natsu segera menepuk punggung Lucy dan Gray.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne"

"Oi, flame head. Mengapa kau terburu-buru sekali, huh ?",Gray mengernyitkan dahi menatap Natsu yang segera beranjak menutup pintu.

"Aku ada jadwal kerja parti time hari ini",Natsu segera melirik jam dan meninggalkan atap tanpa mempedulikan Gray yang keheranan dan berteriak memanggil Natsu.

.

.

Lucy terlihat sangat bahagia bersama dengan Gray dan mulai sering terlihat berdua. Lucy bahkan tak lagi pulang bersama Natsu. Ia hanya pulang bersama Gray dan bahkan terkadang saling berpegangan tangan.

Rumor dengan cepat menyebar dan membuat hati Natsu berdenyut perih ketika beberapa teman seangkatan menanyakan mengenai hubungan Lucy dan Gray pada nya.

Natsu terus memasang topeng senyuman seolah topeng itu telah melekat dengan wajah asli nya dan melepaskan topeng itu serta memperlihatkan wajah asli nya ketika ia sendirian. Ia menampilkan raut kesedihan pada diri nya sendiri dan menampilkan senyum ceria pada dunia.

Saat ini,Natsu merasa benar-benar kesepian. Bukan berarti ia tak memiliki teman lain. Namun segala nya terasa berbeda dan ia tak terbiasa dengan Lucy dan Gray yang terus bersama tanpa diri nya.

Beberapa bulan ini Natsu mencoba untuk tak peduli dan berfokus dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Biasanya, ia mengambil pekerjaan part time sebagai pelayan restaurant dan guru kursus private bagi anak-anak elementary school. Namun kini ia hanya menjadi guru kursus private bagi anak-anak elementary school dengan jadwal yang tidak padat sehingga ia dapat belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Namun tetap saja Natsu tak dapat sepenuh nya berfokus dan sesekali memikirkan Lucy. Memikirkan apakah Lucy baik-baik saja bersama Gray dan mengkhawatirkan bila gadis itu bahagia atau tidak. Namun ia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran nya dengan pemikiran lain. Ia percaya bila Lucy akan berbahagia bersama orang yang dicintai nya.

Belakangan ini,Natsu juga mendekatkan diri dengan Jellal dan Elfman serta Lisanna. Terkadang ia pulang bersama Jellal dan Erza,terkadang bersama dengan Elfman dan Lisanna.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan ekskul basket telah selesai. Natsu baru saja menolak ajakan Jellal untuk makan bersama di kedai cepat saji maupun ajakan Elfman dan Lisanna untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Natsu merogoh saku nya dan segera berlari menuju lapangan basket indoor. Ia tanpa sadar meninggalkan botol minum nya di pinggir lapangan dan ia segera membuka pintu. Ia tak ingin sampai di rumah lebih dari pukul setengah tujuh malam dan ia harus sampai di stasiun secepat mungkin.

"Gray-sama. Juvia sangat mencintai mu",terdengar suara sensual seorang gadis berambut biru. Gadis itu bahkan telah melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja seragam nya sehingga memperlihatkan belahan payudara nya.

"Aku-",terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Gray melanjutkan ucapan nya. "-juga mencintai mu,Juvia"

"Gray-sama,Juvia akan mempersembahkan ciuman ini untuk mu"

Juvia menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Gray dan membiarkan Gray melumat bibir itu dengan rakus dan penuh akan hasrat.

Tatapan Natsu terusik dengan sosok lain yang berada di dekat nya dan Natsu terbelalak menatap Lucy yang telah berdiri di samping nya sambil menyaksikan Gray dan Juvia yang berciuman intens dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy, mengapa kau berada di sini ?",ucap Natsu sambil menatap Lucy. Air mata telah membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Lucy tak menjawab dan Natsu dengan penuh emosi segera menarik tangan Lucy ke dalam lapangan Indoor tanpa mempedulikan Lucy yang terus memberontak.

"Brengsek kau,Ice head !",bentak Natsu sambil menatap Gray dengan tajam.

Gray dan Juvia tampak terkejut dan membuka mata mereka yang terpejam serta melepaskan pagutan mereka. Juvia tampak merasa tidak nyaman dan segera memasang kancing seragam nya.

"Mata ashita ne,Gray-sama:,ucap Juvia sambil melambai dan melewati Natsu dan Lucy.

Gray berdecak kesal dan menatap Natsu dengan jengkel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,flame head ?! Ini bukan urusan mu!"

Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya dan bersiap mengarahkan tonjokan pada Gray. Ia merasa benar-benar marah dengan Gray yang telah menyakiti perasaan Lucy dan membuat gadis itu kecewa.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Lucy menangis",ucap Natsu sambil melayangkan tamparan pada Gray.

Gray segera mengarahkan tonjokan ke wajah Natsu dan Natsu segera menatap tajam serta bersiap mengarahkan tonjokan.

"HENTIKAN,GRAY,NATSU !",teriak Lucy sambil berusaha melerai.

Gray dan Natsu saling memandang tajam dan Lucy segera mendorong Gray ke arah pintu.

"Cepat pergi,Gray. Aku akan mengurus Natsu baka"

Natsu terus menatap Gray dengan tajam hingga sosok pria itu menghilang dari pintu dan Lucy segera menutup pintu dan berkata dengan suara terisak.

"Ini…bukan salah G-gray-kun"

Suara Lucy bergetar dan ia tak dapat mengatur nafas nya. Natsu berjalah menghampiri Lucy menatap gadis itu dengan jengkel. Ia menepuk bahu Lucy dengan perlahan.

"Kau bodoh, Lucy. Seharusnya kau memarahi nya setelah memberi mu harapan palsu dan membuatmu berpikir seolah ia mencintai mu",desis Natsu dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku bukan kekasih Gray-kun. Maka itu adalah hak nya untuk bersama dengan siapapun",ucap Lucy sambil menyentuh dada nya sendiri. Hati Lucy terasa perih bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Kini ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Natsu beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tetap saja. Ia pasti sudah menyadari perasaan mu dan ia tak seharusnya membuatmu berharap dan mencium gadis lain seperti ini"

"Aku bodoh, Natsu. Aku sangat idiot",Lucy terisak dan tangis nya pecah.

Tanpa ragu, Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Punggung Lucy terus bergerak naik turun dan Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

"N-natsu, t-tolong…. Biarkan aku memeluk mu sekarang",ucap Lucy dengan terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus memeluk mu",bisik Natsu sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan menepuk punggung Lucy,membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan segala rasa sakit di hati nya.

Sore itu, Natsu menghabiskan waktu dengan memeluk Lucy dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan nya. Lucy terus menangis dan sesekali mengutuk kebodohan nya, dan Natsu terus menerus menguatkan Lucy.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, Lucy",bisik Natsu. "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun membuat mu menangis lagi"

 **-Flashback End-**

.

.

Natsu menatap Lucy. Lebih dari lima tahun berlalu dan Lucy banyak berubah. Ia terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa meskipun terlihat rapuh dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Ia sengaja pergi ke kerajaan Alvarez segera setelah lulus dari high school. Ia merasa harus melupakan perasaan nya pada Lucy dan membiarkan gadis itu untuk mendekatkan diri pada pria lain agar gadis itu dapat melupakan Gray.

Natsu dan Gray kembali bersahabat setelah bertemu kembali sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pada nya, Gray mengatakan bila sejak awal ia tak mencintai Lucy dan memandang gadis itu tak lebih dari sahabat. Ia bersama Lucy hanya karena tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu.

Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Lucy mendapat nomor telepon Natsu entah darimana dan menghubungi nya. Natsu hampir menolak untuk bertemu dengan Lucy bila Gray tak meyakinkan nya untuk bertemu dengan Lucy demi menguji perasaan nya sendiri.

Jantung Natsu tetap berdesir saat ia menatap Lucy untuk pertama kali nya dan menahan diri nya dari euphoria berlebih. Ia merindukan Lucy dan merasa kekosongan di dalam hati nya yang terbentuk sejak ia pergi ke Alvarez setelah lulus dari high school kembali terisi.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan mu sekarang,Natsu ? Kudengar kau telah menjadi manager di sebuah perusahaan multinasional ?"

Natsu mengangguk dan hampir tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tak terbiasa berbohong pada siapapun. Ia bukanlah manager dari perusahaan multinasional, melainkan sang pemilik dari perusahaan multi nasional itu sendiri. Ia sengaja tak mengatakan nya pada siapapun hanya karena tak ingin banyak orang bersikap berbeda pada nya. Seseorang menginspirasi nya untuk bersikap seperti ini.

"Yah,begitulah. Aku cukup beruntung dapat direkrut untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu sebagai manager setelah lulus"

Lucy tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Natsu membalas uluran tangan dan mereka bersalaman.

"Selamat,Natsu. Aku bangga mendengar ini,lho. Tak kusangka pria ceroboh seperti mu dapat menjadi manager di perusahaan multi nasional"

Jantung Natsu kembali berdebar. Hanya sebuah ucapan formalitas seperti itu membuat Natsu merasa senang. Ucapan formalitas bagaikan pujian yang berharga ketika diucapkan seseorang yang dicintai.

"Hehe… terima kasih, Lucy. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan real estate mu ?"

"Tidak terlalu baik, namun setidaknya masih menguntungkan. Kini aku berencana membuka sebuah restaurant dalam waktu dekat. Kuharap kau akan datang ke pembukaan restaurant baru ku"

"Akan kuusahakan"

Terdapat keheningan dan Lucy menatap Natsu dengan gugup. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu Natsu dan merasa sedikit gugup untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih sekarang ?"

Natsu mengangguk. Ia mencintai Lucy, namun ia merasa bila Lucy tak pernah mencintai nya. Maka ia takkan berharap dan lebih memilih untuk berbohong demi menghindari gadis itu. Ia merasa tak pantas bersama Lucy dan cukup puas hanya dengan melihat gadis itu berbahagia bersama seseorang yang dicintai nya.

"Ya, kami bahkan telah bertunangan"

Wajah Lucy muram seketika dan ia merasa kecewa. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun akhir-akhir ini ia merindukan Natsu dan berharap bila mereka dapat kembali bersama seperti dulu.

"Benarkah ? Selamat. Kuharap kau dapat berbahagia bersama nya"

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau juga dapat menemukan pria yang mencintai mu dan selalu ada untuk mu"

"Um… kurasa aku telah menemukan nya",gumam Lucy dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa ?"

"Ah, tidak.",Lucy cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihat seperti apa gadis yang menjadi tunangan mu ?"

Natsu terdiam dan tanpa sadar melirik jam di ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan ia khawatir bila seseorang akan curiga bila ia meninggalkan hotel terlalu lama.

"Akan kuperlihatkan nanti",ucap Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri. "U-um… aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Aku memiliki janji dengan onii-san ku"

Natsu mengeluarkan uang sebesar lima ribu jewel dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera melambaikan tangan. Ia memastikan bila uang itu lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanan pesanan milik nya dan Lucy.

"Mata ashita ne,Lucy"

Natsu segera meninggalkan café itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri mobil nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari café. Ia sempat mendengar jawaban Lucy atas ucapan nya dan ia merindukan ucapan salam perpisahan dari gadis itu.

.

.

"Natsu,kau meninggalkan hotel ini sendirian lagi ?",ucap seorang pria bersurai raven dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin dan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak. Aku pergi ke restaurant hotel untuk makan malam, Zeref-nii"

"Jangan membohongi ku,Natsu. Aku pergi ke sana dan tak menemukan mu"

Natsu terdiam dan menundukkan kepala nya. Kehidupan Natsu memang banyak berubah setelah ia pergi ke Alvarez. Dua minggu setelah ia memasuki kerajaan itu, terdapat petugas kerajaan yang datang ke asrama yang disewa nya sambil membawa surat perintah yang meminta nya untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Saat pemeriksaan kesehatan, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai raven yang ia ketahui sebagai raja Alvarez dan pemeriksaan kesehatan itu merupakan pemeriksaan DNA serta mencocokkan DNA Natsu dan sang raja Alvarez.

DNA mereka cocok dan pria bernama Zeref itu segera memeluk nya dengan erat tepat setelah hasil tes keluar. Natsu tak mengerti apa tujuan tes DNA itu dan baru saja mengetahui setelah nya bila ia sebetulnya adalah adik laki-laki dari sang raja Alvarez.

Saat bayi, seseorang menculik Natsu dan menjual nya ke Fiore. Natsu tumbuh tanpa mengetahui jati diri nya dan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandung nya. Kedua orang tua kandung nya telah meninggal sehingga Zeref naik tahta dan menjadi raja.

"Berbahaya bila kau berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawal. Sadarilah posisi mu, Natsu"

"Huh, kau sendiri juga sering berkeliaran di kota, Zeref-nii",keluh Natsu dengan jengkel.

Ekspresi Zeref tetap datar,namun ia merasa malu dalam hati. Ia memang sengaja tampil di depan umum dengan menggunakan topeng sehingga tak seorangpun mengetahui wajah nya dan ia dapat berkeliaran di kota tanpa seorang pun yang mengenali nya.

"Aku melakukan nya di kerajaan ku sendiri. Berbeda dengan mu, Natsu"

Natsu menatap jengkel pada Zeref. Dalam beberapa hal,pria itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Gray. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan dan biasa nya mereka berdua akan berdebat tanpa henti hingga seseorang menghentikan mereka atau mereka berdua merasa bosan dan memilih diam.

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke Alvarez, Zeref-nii?"

"Alvarez ? Kita baru saja tiba di Fiore kemarin,Natsu"

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku tak yakin meninggalkan perusahaan ku dalam waktu yang lama"

"Bukankah kau tampak senang saat akan berkunjung ke Fiore dan mengatakan bila kau tak sabar mendapat liburan ?"

"Ya. Namun aku merasa bosan di tempat ini"

"Setelah urusan ku selesai aku berjanji akan menemani mu berwisata."

"Kau harus segera kembali ke kerajaan setelah urusan mu selesai ,Zeref-nii. Kau memiliki acara perjodohan di kerajaan mu sebentar lagi"

"Sudah kubatalkan"

Natsu meneguk minuman kalengan yang diambil nya dari kulkas dan menghabiskan isi nya. Ia tak mengerti dengan Zeref, pria itu berusia tiga puluh tahun dan bahkan tak memiliki seorangpun kekasih. Sebuah probabilitas melintas di benak nya.

"Apakah kau gay,Zeref-nii ?"

Terdengar suara tepukan keras di kepala Natsu dan Zeref mendengus.

"Tidak. Aku masih normal"

Natsu terkekeh dan menenggelamkan tubuh nya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Ia memaki dalam hati, ia mulai memikirkan Lucy dan hati nya kembali bergejolak. Ia harus menjauh dari gadis itu.

.

.

Belakangan ini Lucy terus tersenyum bagaikan seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta. Ia beberapa kali mengajak Natsu bertemu dan pria itu bahkan tak pernah menolak.

Lucy mulai mengharapkan setiap pertemuan bersama Natsu dan tanpa sadar hampir tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

Natsu mengajak Lucy makan malam di sebuah restaurant kelas atas dan bahkan telah memesan sebuah ruangan private. Ia telah mempersiapkan sebuah cincin sebagai hadiah untuk Lucy sekaligus sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

Ya,Natsu telah memutuskan untuk pergi selama-lama nya dari kehidupan Lucy. Ia telah memikirkan nya selama beberapa hari dan ia takkan membiarkan diri nya sendiri kembali jatuh cinta pada Lucy. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dimiliki seorang pria seperti nya.

Pertemuan ini merupakan yang terakhir dan Natsu merasa perlu membuat nya terasa mengesankan sehingga akan menjadi memori yang mengesankan bagi mereka berdua.

Alunan musik jazz sejak tadi terus diputar di dalam ruangan pesanan Natsu dan entah kenapa malah membuat suasana terkesan romantis. Sejak tadi Natsu dan Lucy terus bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Sebetulnya,aku merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan mu dengan mengajak mu bertemu. Kuharap tunangan mu tidak akan cemburu",ujar Lucy.

"Dia tidak akan cemburu",jawab Natsu dengan getir. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan kain beludru hitam dari saku jas nya serta memberikan kotak itu pada Lucy.

"Apa ini ?"

"Bukalah. Itu hadiah untuk mu"

Lucy membuka kotak kain beludru itu dan tersenyum menatap isi nya. Terdapat sebuah cincin berlian di kotak itu dan wajah Lucy sedikit memerah dan gugup.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun untuk memberikan cincin itu. Ini hadian untuk sahabat lama",Natsu terdiam. "Sekaligus sebagai perpisahan"

Lucy meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan wajah nya terlihat pucat seketika. Gadis itu terlihat muram dan menunduk.

"Perpisahan?"

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke Alvarez. Setelah ini kita takkan bertemu lagi"

Hati Lucy kembali terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu sama dengan ketika ia menemukan Gray berciuman dengan Juvia. Namun rasa sakit itu terasa lebih dalam dan perih, seolah menembus kulit dan menghancurkan tulang nya.

"Mengapa ? Tolong jelaskan padaku, apa salah ku?"

Natsu tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain mengucapkan maaf. Ia bahkan menunduk, tak sanggup menatap Lucy.

Terdapat air mata di pelupuk mata Lucy dan ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kurasa aku mengerti, Natsu. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas segala hal yang kau berikan padaku. Kuharap kau dapat terus berbahagia",Lucy tersenyum dan mengembalikan kotak yang diberikan Natsu tanpa mengambil isi nya.

"Ambilah ini. Aku tak dapat menerima nya"

Hati Natsu terasa sakit. Tak pernah seorangpun menolak pemberian nya dan hel itu menyakitkan ketika Lucy melakukan nya saat ini. Tenggorokan nya terasa tercekat dan ia segera memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku jas.

"Sayonara, Natsu. Aku senang dapat mengenal mu",Lucy tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata yang telah mengalir. "Bolehkah aku jujur padamu ?"

"Silahkan"

"Aku mencintai mu,Natsu"

Natsu terbelalak seketika dan bahkan lupa mengatupkan mulut nya yang sempat terbuka. Sebuah pernyataan cinta dari Lucy dan Natsu merasa hampir meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ah… apa yang kukatakan,sih?",Lucy mengaruk tengkuk nya yang terasa tak gatal. "Lupakan saja ucapan ku yang tadi. Sayonara,Natsu"

Lucy melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Nafsu makan nya hilang seketika dan ia ingin segera kembali ke rumah nya serta menangis sendirian.

Lucy membuka pintu dan hampir menutup nya. Namun seseorang menahan pintu nya dan Lucy menoleh ke belakang. Natsu menahan pintu dan menarik tangan Lucy agar gadis itu tak pergi.

"Ada apa,Natsu ?",ucap Lucy dengan suara sedatar mungkin. Air mata seolah akan mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya bila ia tak membelalakan mata sejak tadi untuk menahan air mata agar tak menetes.

Natsu segera menarik tangan Lucy dan menutup pintu. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukkan Lucy di kursi itu.

"Maafkan aku",bisik Natsu. "Aku…berbohong padamu"

"Berbohong ? Soal apa ?"

"Segalanya"

"Segalanya? Kau berbohong soal hubungan mu ? Atau pekerjaan mu?"

"Dua-dua nya"

"Maksudmu? Mengapa kau melakukan nya?"

Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meminum seteguk red wine sebelum mulai menceritakan pekerjaan dan 'tunangan' palsu nya.

"Aku memutuskan berbohong karena aku ingin melupakan perasaan ku padamu. Aku merasa tak pantas untukmu dan berpikir bila kau harus berbahagia bersama dengan pria lain"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh,Natsu ! Kau idiot",Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat. "Akulah yang tak pantas untuk kau cintai ataupun bersama mu. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dan bagaikan memanfaatkan mu. Aku bahkan tak menyadari perasaan mu dan kau tetap ada serta membantu ku mendekati Gray meskipun itu menyakitkan untuk mu"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia,Lucy. Aku tak peduli meskipun aku tak bersama dengan mu"

"Natsu… Kau sangat bodoh. Seharusnya kau tak mencintai ku",bisik Lucy dengan lirih.

"Mengapa? Apakah perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Haruskah kuungkapkan alasan ku mencintai mu?"

"Ya. Kau harus mengungkapkan nya, namun aku cukup yakin kau tak akan bisa mengungkapkan nya"

"Kau menantang ku,Lucy? Ada banyak alasan untuk mencintai mu"

"Apa saja?"

"Pertama,kau bersikap apa ada nya. Kedua,kau anggun dan bermartabat. Ketiga,kau cantik. Keempat,kau baik hati dan kelima-"

"Cukup!"

"Lho?Mengapa?Bukankah kau menanyakan alasan mengapa aku mencintai mu?"

"Alasan mu terdengar konyol"

"Aku serius. Sangat serius"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Berlututlah dengan satu kaki dan pasangkan cincin itu di jari ku sambil mengatakan 'Putri Lucy yang anggun,cantik dan baik hati,aku mencintai mu' "

Lucy tersenyum dan menahan diri untuk terkikik. Natsu menggembungkan pipi dan Lucy cukup yakin bila Natsu takkan melakukan nya.

Natsu mengambil kotak cincin di meja nya dan berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil menatap mata Lucy dan menyentuh tangan nya.

"Putri Lucy yang anggun,cantik dan baik hati, aku mencintai mu",ucap Natsu dengan serius sambil memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kanan Lucy. Lucy terkikik dengan wajah memerah.

"Karena itu,kuharap kau bersedia menjadi kekasih ku,Lucy"

Lucy menatap cincin di jari nya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Natsu.

"Aku bersedia, pangeran Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu merasa gugup seketika ketika Lucy mengatakan nya. Ia bahkan tak pernah peduli dengan urusan kerajaan dan memilih mengurus perusahaan nya.

Natsu mengecup lembut bibir Lucy dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"M-mengapa kau mencium ku tanpa izin?",desis Lucy.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bila aku adalah pangeran? Aku adalah orang kedua yang berkuasa sesudah raja,sehingga kau harus mematuhiku"

"Uh… kau menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan? Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan bila kau mencintai ku?"

Wajah Lucy memerah dan ia menggembungkan pipi menatap Natsu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Seharusnya aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan tak perlu menunggu serta menangisi Gray seperti orang bodoh"ucap Lucy sambil menatap Natsu.

"Aku senang dapat mengalahkan ice head dan memenangkan hati mu",Natsu tersenyum. "Setidaknya,kita bersama sejak dulu"

Lucy tersenyum lembut dan berkata,"Setidaknya dulu dan kini kita bersama. Dan kuharap di masa depan nanti-"

Natsu memotong ucapan Lucy dan berkata,"Tidak perlu berharap,Lucy. Di masa depan kita pasti akan bersama. Karena aku tak dapat berhenti mencintai mu"

Lucy tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menyesal telah mengenal Natsu. Ia mencintai Natsu yang bodoh,konyol,sekaligus melindungi nya dan selalu ada untuk nya. Dan ia tak sabar menanti Natsu memenuhi janji nya untuk selalu bersama di masa depan.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Udah lama author nggak ngebuat fict Fairy Tail & akhirnya ngebuat fict ini.**

 **Sebetulnya,author suka GraLu & entah gimana fict ini malah jadi NaLu. Semoga fict ini ga terlalu aneh..**

 **Author mengharapkan kritik & saran untuk fict ini.. thanks udah ngebaca fict ini**


End file.
